<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause they said it real loud, they said it on the air by SpicyCheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208324">'Cause they said it real loud, they said it on the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese'>SpicyCheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’ve landed on 101.5, KBOO. I’m your host Kara Danvers and this is Nocturnal Transmissions.”</i>
</p><p>Kara works the 1am-5am shift at the local radio station. One particular repeat caller catches her interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause they said it real loud, they said it on the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Donna Summer. And late night radio shows on long overnight drives. So, there's this now :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*_*_*_*_*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve landed on 101.5, KBOO. I’m your host Kara Danvers and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nocturnal Transmissions.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara leans into the microphone, keeping her voice quiet and even. Alex told her early on that’s when it was the most appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Keep it smooth, like velvet. The ladies are going to cream themselves.”)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex always had a way with words- despite being a producer rather than a host. She wasn’t wrong though- the majority of their callers </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>female. Or truck drivers. To be expected when you work the 1am-5am time slot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For many it would be torture, but Kara has her 30oz coffee, her sister screening calls and IMing reaction gifs to the weirder ones- so as far as she’s concerned there’s not a lot to complain about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can't say the same for her callers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex punches one through, “We’ve got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Distraught in Dallas</span>
  </em>
  <span> on line 1.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara picks up. “Alright our first caller of the night. Caller- you’re on the air. What would you like to shout into the void tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my husband. I think he’s cheating on me…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A common one. Sometime in the show’s infancy, it became a kind of venting place, a way for people to talk about the things they often couldn't normally. It made sense to Kara. Oftentimes we’re more honest in the dark, the scaffolding of the day’s facade stripped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry to hear that,” she says trying her best for the empathy to translate over the radio waves. “What makes you think he’s cheating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got off shift early and when I went to move the laundry, I found women’s underwear, and they weren't mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara winces, looks up at her sister through the glass and finds a mirroring look of ‘eek’.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, that seems bad. Did you talk to him about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara spends a few minutes letting the caller talk, cry a bit, then offers a few words of advice before concluding the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright who do we have next Alex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looks up to find her sister’s wicked grin, Kara knows the answer before it’s even spoken. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caustic in Corporate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is on the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolls her eyes, but inside she’s all butterflies. You’d think she’d be used to it by now but the woman on the phone brings it out every time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Caller- you’re on the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm, back to just ‘Caller’ huh? And here I thought we were close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The now familiar voice purrs through Kara’s headset and the butterflies in her stomach somehow morph into full grown bats. “Here at KBOO, we hold professionalism at the strictest level.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her delight, the woman laughs. It’s dark and round and vibrates straight to Kara’s- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope! No, no no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite a dozen or so calls over the past month, the fact is that Kara doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>this person and has absolutely no business feeling… well feeling any sort of way towards her. Sure, a few calls ago she revealed her name was Lena (‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe I just want to hear you same my name</span>
  </em>
  <span>’), and that she works at some kind of business, but other than than nothing. Other than the way her spirits lift when the woman calls, other than the way her voice reverberates in Kara’s chest, lighting up something that’s been dormant so lo-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She really needs to stop this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kara tries to redirect. “What has you calling tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t a girl just call to say hi?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Callers are required to list the reason for their call- that’s Alex’s whole job, to screen for such things, and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it, but when Kara shoots a look of askance through the glass, her sister only shrugs. The facade of innocence totally negated by the self satisfied grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena has been calling 1-2x a week for the last few months now and Kara has broken just about every industry rule when it comes to her. They’ve flirted (or Lena has) and bogarted more and more airtime each call. When the station manager J’onn stopped by the other week, Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was going to get reprimanded, but instead he informed her and Alex that each one of these calls had resulted in a significant bump in ratings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Kara guesses, she should give the people (and herself) what they want. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“One </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kara replies into her mike. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>usually don’t. So what is it? Tricky Transactions in Tokyo? Finicky Finance in Finland?” She leans back kicking her feet up on the desk. “That big business job of yours is so vague.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughs again, though this time with none of the mirth.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No major deal issues today. I guess I just… wanted to hear a friendly voice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s vulnerable, which is new, and delicate. And it makes Kara want to  to reach through the phone and hug her. “Happy to oblige. We are, after all,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘the only void that can yell back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’’ “ she quotes the show’s tagline.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Void is a very apt word for how I feel.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words are inky, dark, and slow. A glance at the clock confirms it’s just about 2 am- the time where words slow down. It’s a phenomena most people experience in sleep overs during their youth- the way this hour almost lends less traction between brain and mouth. There’s no shock absorption either, and Kara can feel every bump and gravel the words track over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you ever feel that? That void inside of you aching to be filled?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s head snaps up from the IM that’s appeared on her screen to see her sister cackling silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are, uh, many types of voids,” Kara’s face flushes, and shoots her sister a warning look. “What kind are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena's hum is low and Kara presses her headset to her ears, as if it could bring her closer to the sound.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We live in this world where people don't look each other in the eye. They text instead of call. They don’t so much as shake hands let alone hug… I guess it’s a void carved from distance, lack of real connection with anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s no one in your daily life that you can connect with?” Kara asks, cautiously. "Other than your humble late-night radio host that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Touche</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and Kara feels like she did win a point there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Though the argument could be made that you, of all people, are more apt to hear me. It is your job, after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true..." Kara measures. "</span>
  <span>Well, I hear you Lena. Loud and clear. And I’m sorry you feel that way. Loneliness, despite being one of humanity's most universally understood experiences, always packs a wallop. So I guess…” she swallows- for the first time in a long time having to search for the right thing to say. “I guess, I'll just say I’m listening. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and the sigh that follows is so light, so stifled, Kara’s barely sure she heard it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. Truly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a click, and an empty dial tone. Kara looks up at Alex, who confirms with a nod- Lena hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kara says, “I guess sometimes that’s all we need sometimes huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agitated in Akron</span>
  </em>
  <span> on line two,” Alex prompts, and mouths something that looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘get in the game’</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the other side of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Right,” Kara shakes her head, and presses the button. There will be time later, always later, to wonder about her mystery woman. About voids to be filled and the special way certain people strike a chord no one else seems to even hear. For now though, she has a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright Caller, you’re on the air.” Then, “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*_*_*_*_*</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>